


I wanna, I gotta be adored

by hotwheels_kin



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), BUBBLEGUM ROCK, Hijinks & Shenanigans, M/M, No Smut, Sharing Clothes, Skateboarding, Some Swearing, disclaimer i know nothing about skateboarding but we googled n tried our best, i don't think leon even knows what punk is but we love him that way, is this a song fic?? lol, not me writing fluff at 4am..., they listen to the stone roses, this is... umm... how you say... self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28497405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotwheels_kin/pseuds/hotwheels_kin
Summary: Kazuichi runs into Leon at the skate park, and then kinda sorta gets asked on a date?? But nothing ever goes exactly as planned...
Relationships: Kuwata Leon/Soda Kazuichi
Comments: 13
Kudos: 30





	I wanna, I gotta be adored

Kazuichi Souda hated car rides, and the public bus was even worse with all its stopping and starting and jostling, so he had developed a habit of skateboarding to school. Sure, he had to wake up a few minutes early to get to class on time, but it was better than wanting to barf every day in homeroom. He wasn’t any good at skateboarding really, sometimes running over a big crack in the sidewalk when he wasn’t paying attention and eating shit, coming into class with banged up knees and mud on his jumpsuit. But he figured he’d never get any better if he didn’t practice.

That was how Kazuichi found himself at the skate park after school one day, just kinda fooling around. It was a particularly warm day, the sun poking through the intermittent clouds to make the pavement hot to the touch. Kazuichi only knew the pavement was warm from falling on it, of course, but he picked himself back up, not too fazed. 

As he dusted himself off, he heard a familiar, loud voice from across the park. Looking up for the source, he was confused for a moment, only seeing a blue haired girl he recognized from the class below him at Hope’s Peak, sitting on a bench overlooking the half pipe. But then a streak of white, safety pin and spike covered clothing came flying up towards her, and Kazuichi knew he was right about the source of the voice.

Leon Kuwata came flying up the side of the half pipe, doing some fancy flip thing Kazuichi didn’t know the name of, winking at the blue haired girl along the way. His hair was sticking out every which way from underneath his blue helmet, and his typical dark jeans had been replaced by torn jean shorts and knee pads. Kazuichi was a little glad the guy was at least wearing a helmet and pads if he was doing flips and shit to show off for that girl. He was mesmerized for a moment, then sighed, knowing he’d probably never be that good at skating, not good enough to get a girl’s attention the way Leon was. 

Almost anything Leon did seemed effortless. He didn’t try at all when it came to baseball, but he was an Ultimate. He was desperately trying to start his own punk band, recruiting Ibuki to the cause, and that was how Kazuichi actually got to know him as more than just Baseball Goatee Guy. Kazuichi had heard them practicing one day after school, and Leon had made a joke to Ibuki about how his voice was pretty shit, but Kazuichi had thought it was raspy and kinda cool, something chicks would dig. And now, Leon just happened to be really good at skating too. _Couldn’t he leave any talent for the rest of us?_ Kazuichi thought, half joking, knowing full well that Leon was just one of many talented students at Hope’s Peak, but still a little jealous. 

Realizing he had been kinda standing in the middle of the park where he had fallen, probably in someone else’s way, Kazuichi stepped on the edge of his board, popping it up to catch it. He decided to head home, over skating for the day. Plus, he didn’t feel like dredging up an old crush he thought he had gotten over… 

“Yo, Kazuichi!” Just as he turned away from Leon’s little show, that voice called out to him. Kazuichi looked up again to see Leon speeding towards him. Kazuichi flinched, worried the crazy redhead was gonna crash right into him, but Leon somewhat gracefully grabbed his shoulders and swung around to a stop. “I didn’t know you skated, dude.” Leon grinned and snatched up his board. 

Kazuichi scratched the back of his head nervously. If he wanted to be completely honest, he would’ve said something like, _yeah, not well though,_ but instead he just mumbled, “Yeah, man.” Kazuichi was just curious why Leon had even come over towards him, leaving his date or whoever alone. 

“Sick, dude. You leavin’? Meet me here tomorrow then!” Leon flashed a peace sign, then hopped back on his board, disappearing back into the half pipe. 

Kazuichi absentmindedly rubbed his shoulder where Leon had held on to him, then waved goodbye to the redhead and called out, “Sure!” _Shit,_ he thought to himself though, realizing he was probably gonna fall on his ass trying to impress Leon tomorrow. Taking off down the street, Kazuichi wondered why he even cared about impressing Leon anyway. They were just friends. Sure, Leon was cool and all but… Kazuichi shook his head and tried to focus on not falling off so he wouldn’t have to patch up his knees when he came home. Maybe he should invest in some knee pads like Leon did…

******************************************************************************

Skateboard in hand, Kazuichi flew out of his last class of the day, eager to be done with a math lesson for homework he probably wouldn't do anyway. It was a little more overcast than the day before, but still the perfect temperature for outdoor activity, and he had not forgotten about his little skate date with Leon this afternoon—

_What?_ Kazuichi nearly fell off his skateboard. Damn, why did his brain have to go and think about it like that? Now he wasn’t going to be able to stop thinking about it like a date. He sighed and tugged on his beanie, worried he was gonna act awkward the whole time because of a Freudian slip. 

Approaching the skatepark, Kazuichi hesitated, slowing at the entrance and looking around for Leon. As he strapped his own dented old helmet on and tossed his backpack on a bench, he couldn't spot red hair under a blue helmet anywhere. Kazuichi wondered suddenly if Leon had meant meet me here as something extremely casual, like a _see ya ‘round_ rather than a _let’s hang out._ Biting his lip, he peered into the half pipe, feeling just a tad disappointed.

Kazuichi felt the rushing wind and heard the grinding of wheels on asphalt before he saw Leon approaching from behind him at full speed, his typical jacket billowing out behind him, falling off one shoulder. Kazuichi hadn’t really thought about it before, but Leon was actually really muscular, especially his biceps and his shoulders, probably from all those home runs. Kazuichi blinked once as Leon dragged a foot to slow himself down. 

“Hey,” Was all Kazuichi could muster at first, mentally kicking himself for thinking of this as a date earlier. 

But then Leon gave him a playful punch to the arm and yelled, “Hey, ya bastard!” And Kazuichi relaxed, remembering that he and Leon were friends. They had hung out before with Ibuki and Mondo too usually, but Kazuichi had always wanted to hang one on one with the baseball star turned musician. They had plenty in common and it wasn’t going to be awkward unless Kazuichi made it that way. 

Grinning his shark-toothed grin, Kazuichi gave Leon a playful shove right back, knocking the taller boy off his motionless skateboard and setting them both off laughing. “Who ya callin’ bastard, bastard?” Kazuichi asked, then hopped back on his own board and took off into the park. 

Weaving around younger kids with razor scooters and a badass looking girl on roller skates, Kazuichi glided towards the half pipe where Leon had been showing off the day before. Maybe Kazuichi had looked at some YouTube videos last night to freshen up on his limited skateboard tricks and vocabulary. In hot pursuit was Leon, also eager to get started. Kazuichi took it pretty easy, trying to at least look like he knew what he was doing, and not ready to break any bones just yet. He cruised around the park, toying with a rail here and taking some stairs there. Risking a glance back at Leon, he wasn’t surprised to see the redhead really going ham, grinding over a rainbow rail and catching a lot more air than Kazuichi would dare off the stairs. 

Slowing to a stop, Kazuichi turned to watch Leon do his usual fancy shit in the half pipe before he coasted over. “Dude, how the fuck do you do that?” Kazuichi asked after catching his breath. Leon was panting a little bit too, but he grinned.

“It’s not that hard. Ya just gotta have the confidence to do it. And ya learn what not to do pretty quickly.” Leon chuckled, rolling up his sleeves so Kazuichi could see the healing scabs from what looked like a pretty nasty fall. 

“Damn.” Kazuichi shook his head. Leon’s elbows certainly didn’t have an encouraging effect. 

“C’mon man, just try it!” Leon pumped his fists enthusiastically, but Kazuichi still wasn’t convinced. Leon rolled his eyes, then pounced, putting Kazuichi in a light headlock. “Just try grabbing the edge of your board. I promise ya won’t die from that.” 

Leon tugged on Kazuichi’s little braid, and Kazuichi swatted him away. “Okay, okay! Get off me and let me do it then!” It was Kazuichi’s turn to roll his eyes at the smug look on Leon’s face. With a defeated sigh, Kazuichi jumped back on his board and headed for the half pipe. Leon said he needed the confidence to do it, but that was kinda the area that Kazuichi lacked, both in life and in skating. Hell, he’d only gotten a board a month ago after saving up and selling off some antique parts he’d been hoarding. _Here goes,_ he thought to himself, letting his momentum carry him down into the half pipe. 

Laser focused on the far lip of the half pipe, Kazuichi forgot everything else, tuning out the distant sound of music and the chatter of the other skaters. He had seen many a skater pull this off in person and in videos. He knew what they did, how they maintained their balance, how they turned. But knowing how something goes and actually executing it were two very different things. Kazuichi flew up the side of the half pipe and caught a bit of air, grabbing the edge of his board with his left hand, the other hovering for balance. He rotated perfectly, catching a glimpse of a grinning Leon on the far side of the half pipe. He was really doing it!

Landing was the only thing Kazuichi hadn’t thought too hard about. One of his wheels caught the edge, and he was dumped off his board, sliding down the side of the half pipe on his ass. Kazuichi just closed his eyes, not wanting to witness the fall himself and bracing for any impacts. 

“Kaz!” A voice called out, breaking the deafening silence. Kazuichi opened his eyes to see Leon sprinting towards him, concern overflowing in his bright blue eyes. “Kazuichi, are you alright, dude?” Leon knelt down beside him, hands hovering, not knowing how to help yet. 

Rolling his wrists, Kazuichi checked himself for injuries, but he found that only his first point of contact with concrete hurt. “My fuckin’ ass!” Kazuichi grimaced, but he couldn’t help but start laughing. He had called it the day before, somehow predicting he’d fall on his ass trying to impress Leon. 

Once he had begun laughing, Leon nervously giggled too. “Dude, that was some shit for _Ridiculousness_ though. Wish I had filmed ya.” Leon stood and offered a hand. Kazuichi gingerly took it and stood up, sucking in a sharp breath as his tailbone complained. 

“I’m glad ya didn’t.” Kazuichi huffed and crossed his arms a little sheepishly. After the initial shock of the fall wore off, he suddenly felt a little embarrassed. He wished he had his beanie on instead of the ugly helmet that probably just saved whatever brain cells were left in his head. The beanie would’ve been the perfect place to hide right about now. 

“Still, that was pretty brave of you.” Leon’s tone changed a little, and he started avoiding eye contact a little, squinting at the ground. 

“Really? Thanks.” Kazuichi felt a little blush creep into his cheeks, thinking about how Leon took off running to see if he was okay. He even… called him _Kaz,_ a nickname Kazuichi let Ibuki use quite frequently, but he’d never heard it out of Leon’s mouth. It wasn’t that he was uncomfortable with Leon calling him that. It was more the… unexpectedness of it in the heat of the moment. 

Their awkward little silence was abruptly interrupted by a threatening crack of thunder and an immediate downpour. “Shit!” Leon yelled, and Kazuichi jumped. All the kids were scurrying out of the skatepark, desperate to get out of the rain, and the two boys followed suit, dashing for the entrance. Kazuichi scooped up his backpack on the way out, and was suddenly reminded of his latest contraption by the clinking noises of metal in his bag.

“Wait, Leon!” Kazuichi called. Leon turned back to him, pulling his jacket up over his head, but his hair was already soaked and plastered to his face. From his backpack, Kazuichi produced a small motor and prayed it would work alright. He’d only tested it once. 

“C’mon man, let’s get outta here. I’m freezing!” Leon complained, but Kazuichi was already busy attaching the motor to his skateboard.

“Get on!” Kazuichi shouted over the sound of rumbling thunder, stepping aboard and kicking the switch to start the motor.

“If I fall off this thing, my agent is suing.” Leon laughed, then jumped onto the board as well. Kazuichi hadn’t thought this part through, but they barely fit on his skateboard together. Leon wrapped an arm around Kazuichi’s waist to steady himself. The engine crackled to life, and Kazuichi was forced to hold onto Leon as well as they went flying down the sidewalk. He didn’t have time to be flustered from practically hugging Leon as they swerved, narrowly missing a fire hydrant. He had to focus on not dying first!

The rain was coming down in big drops, and Kazuichi had to squint to see the road signs, almost missing the way back to his house. They were like some ridiculous circus act, clinging to each other and screaming as they made the sharp turn. Kazuichi made a note to himself to dial back the speed on this thing before he rode it again, but somehow, he was kind of having the time of his life. 

They had to snake around pedestrians also hurrying to get out of the rain, caught some air off a curb, and Kazuichi thought he was about to throw up on Leon more than once, but somehow, they survived the journey to Kazuichi’s place. The only hitch: the brakes on the new motor didn’t seem to work as well as the accelerator. They didn’t seem to work at all, for that matter. Kazuichi stomped on the brake pedal furiously, realizing they were heading straight for the garage door. 

“Uh, Kazuichi?” Leon’s eyes widened as they got closer and closer to the door. Kazuichi didn’t have time to explain or say anything, so he just grabbed Leon tight and jumped off the board, screaming all the way.

They landed and rolled into a puddle in Kazuichi’s front lawn, splashing rainwater and mud everywhere. There was grass in his mouth and a stick in his hair, but Kazuichi’s ass didn’t hurt as bad from this fall as it did from the last one. Opening his eyes again, Kazuichi realized Leon was laying on top of him, a huge grin on his face despite being soaked from head to toe and now covered in mud. 

Leon howled and laughed. “Dude, that was fucking sick!” He breathed in between laughs. 

Kazuichi was just happy to be alive at this point, but Leon’s laughter was infectious. “Ya still planning on suing me?” Kazuichi asked.

“No way! Let’s do that again!” Leon jumped up and offered a hand to Kazuichi, pulling him out of the puddle like they hadn’t just… been hugging each other for dear life and fell in a heap with their legs all tangled and shit.

“Yeah, I’ll pass on that.” Kazuichi spit the grass out of his mouth and clawed at his now extremely tangled hair. “Let’s get inside.” The motorized skateboard had made a dent in the garage door and flipped over, finally stopping. Kazuichi scooped it up and made a few more mental notes on things he needed to fix about it. He also made a mental note that he officially had a crush on Ultimate Baseball Star Leon Kuwata. 

******************************************************************************

“Wanna borrow some clothes or somethin’?” Kazuichi asked once they were finally out of the rain, now dripping all over the floor in Kazuichi’s cluttered room. 

“Do you own clothes besides neon colored jumpsuits?” Leon snickered, gesturing to the yellow one Kazuichi was currently wearing and the blue one on the floor in the corner of the room. 

Suddenly embarrassed that his room was literally a pig sty, Kazuichi snatched up the jumpsuit from the floor and tossed it into a hamper he forgot he even owned. “Yeah, of course I have other clothes!” Kazuichi retorted and yanked open the drawers of his dresser, searching for anything that wasn’t a jumpsuit. He pulled out an old, oversized sweatshirt that he sometimes wore to bed when it was chilly. He was about to throw it back when Leon grabbed the sleeve.

“Ah, so he does own regular people clothing.” Leon had already discarded his jacket and peeled off his wet tank top while Kazuichi wasn’t looking. The mechanic froze for a moment, trying to look anywhere except at Leon’s abs. “Can I throw this on?” Leon asked. Kazuichi was almost… annoyed how nonchalant he was about everything, nonchalant about the nickname calling, nonchalant about the hugging on the skateboard, nonchalant about taking his shirt off. Maybe it was because he was so used to people being attracted to him and used to flirting casually. But then again, maybe he was just straight, and this was just… guys being dudes to him.

“Yeah, sure.” Biting his lip, Kazuichi let Leon take the sweatshirt, then went back to rummaging through the drawer. 

“Got any basketball shorts or something in there?” Leon was now shedding his wet jean shorts, though he still had on his baseball compression shorts underneath. 

“Here.” Kazuichi’s voice squeaked a little bit and he threw some shorts in Leon’s direction, the baseball star catching them with ease, of course. “I’m, uh, gonna grab another jumpsuit.” Kazuichi opened the door to his closet, where a collection of jumpsuits hung. He practically hid behind the door as he searched for a spare jumpsuit, picking a muted gray one with blue stripes down the sleeves and legs. He also grabbed a fresh beanie to cover his hair that had become hopelessly messy from speeding through the rain and falling into a puddle. Before reemerging from behind his closet door, he took a deep breath, hoping Leon was now fully clothed and praying that he could continue on with the day without making a complete fool of himself. 

Leon, thankfully, was indeed fully clothed when Kazuichi looked, and a small sigh escaped him, grateful his face could stop being bright red now. He unzipped his jumpsuit and threw it on top of the dirty blue one. His skin was overjoyed to not have the wet material clinging to it anymore, so he stood there for a moment, letting himself dry off a little more. Remembering he was currently in his neon colored boxers in front of Leon snapped him out of it though. _Damnit, why couldn’t I have worn normal boxers today of all days…_ Kazuichi cursed himself, then started pulling on the dry jumpsuit. Leon seemed to be minding his own business, checking out all the strange car and bike parts littering the room, sneaking a glance or two over at Kazuichi as he waited for him to finish changing. Part of Kazuichi wondered if Leon had dared to check out his muscles that he worked kinda hard on, lifting things all day in the shop and working out with Nekomaru a couple days a week. 

The sound of a record scratch interrupted his thoughts, and Kazuichi noticed Leon bending over the record player he and his dad repaired last summer so his dad’s old albums could see the light of day again. “Dude, you’ve got The Stone Roses on vinyl?” Leon was holding the greenish album cover delicately, studying the cover art.

“Yeah, it’s my dad’s from the eighties. Be careful if ya throw it on.” Kazuichi warned him, but he could tell Leon had the right amount of respect for the vintage vinyl. 

Letting the record slide out of the cover into his hand, Leon gently placed it on the player and put the needle in place, handling everything like an archeologist finding a previously undiscovered dinosaur. Dust crackled over the speakers for a moment, and then the album began, the guitar slowly building up out of the silence. 

The song was nostalgic for Kazuichi, something he hadn’t heard since he was a toddler running around in the shop while his dad idly filled bike tires and his mom dusted off bike parts they would probably never sell. He closed his eyes for a minute, drinking in the sound. When he opened them again, he noticed Leon doing almost the exact same thing, sitting on the floor, head back, eyes half closed, just enjoying the melodic guitar. 

It was almost funny to Kazuichi, the way Leon just kinda… made himself at home in Kazuichi’s room, made himself at home in Kazuichi’s life all the sudden. He couldn’t believe they’d never hung out one-on-one before when they so obviously clicked. He couldn’t help but smile down at Leon as he practically meditated to the song.

But Leon’s meditation ended as quickly as it began with him leaping up and grabbing Kazuichi by the shoulders. “This is the kinda music I wanna make!” He yelled, shaking Kazuichi back and forth with excitement.

“Is this even punk?” Kazuichi raised an eyebrow, knowing Ibuki thought The Stone Roses were a bit soft for her taste.

“Rock, punk, alt, I don’t care. As long as it sounds fucking cool!” Leon pumped his fists, just bursting with intense energy. He started bouncing around, dancing to the beat.

“I’m sure whatever genre you pick, your stuff will sound really fucking cool.” Kazuichi smiled, watching him do a little air guitar.

Leon froze mid air guitar stroke and looked up at Kazuichi with his big, icy blue eyes. “Ya really think so?” He seemed almost nervous to ask.

“Yeah.” Kazuichi nodded, wondering if he had sounded too mushy before. 

“Wow, we haven’t even released a song and we got our first groupie already.” His tone was back to the usual playfulness. Leon wrapped an arm around Kazuichi’s shoulders and ruffled his still drying hair. 

“Shut up!” Shoving him away was harder for Kazuichi to do than he had expected, not because Leon had a tight grip on him, but rather, he didn’t exactly want Leon to take his arm off his shoulders.

The song faded out and the next one kicked in, making Leon jump up, ready to jam out again. He snatched a wrench from Kazuichi’s mess of a desk, using it as a makeshift microphone for lip syncing. He moved like a rock star already, even though he was only wearing Kazuichi’s old baggy sweatshirt. He was pacing the room like it was his stage, making intense eye contact with Kazuichi, then offered him the mic with his other arm in the air like all the nuts and bolts in the room were an audience ready to chime in. The gel that had held his hair in place had melted away in the rain and his hair was flying around all crazy as he banged his head. 

Kazuichi Souda was about to lose his goddamn mind.

Worried he’d been staring too long, Kazuichi looked around the room for something to fiddle with, anything to think about so his whole brain wouldn’t get consumed by Leon. He spotted the chips on his nightstand, where he always kept food because he was too lazy to go to the kitchen at two in the morning when he was pulling an allnighter making something. Ripping open the bag, he plopped down on his bed and started munching, then held the bag out towards Leon. 

“Thanks.” Leon grabbed a handful and sat next to Kazuichi on the bed, breathing heavy from his little performance. Kazuichi couldn’t help but notice Leon sat pretty darn close to him, close enough to not feel heterosexual, but not close enough to touch. “So…” Leon spoke in between bites of chips. “Ya got your eyes on any girls from school?” He raised an eyebrow.

Kazuichi’s heart immediately sank. He had overthought everything, as usual. Trying to act normal, he mumbled a response. “Nah, not really. I liked Sonia, but she’s way into Gundham, so…” He trailed off and shoved some more chips in his face, trying to enjoy the way they crumbled in his sharp teeth instead of thinking about Leon’s heterosexuality. 

Leon nodded and a little smirk materialized on his face. “Yeah, I feel ya. I thought I liked Sayaka, but she can’t really stand my music taste, so…” 

Kazuichi’s immediate thought was that _he_ liked the same music as Leon, but that didn’t even matter, so what was the point. “Her loss, man.” Kazuichi replied, hoping that was neutral enough sounding. 

“Thank you!” Leon playfully swatted Kazuichi’s arm. “Punk’s the best!” Leon let himself lay backwards on the bed, mouthing the words to the not-so-punk music playing. Then he pulled himself back up to mime a little guitar riff. “Good, then.” Leon turned his attention back to Kazuichi with an almost devious grin on his face.

“Whaddaya mean, _good then?!”_ Kazuichi asked, confused, feeling like a bundle of nerves again. 

Leon grinned and twirled the end of his little goatee around his finger. “I wanted to make sure ya didn’t have a crush on any ladies before I made a move.” He blinked slowly, forcing Kazuichi to watch his eyelashes move. As Kazuichi sat there, absolutely speechless, Leon gave a throaty chuckle, laying it on thick. 

Kazuichi was practically steamrolled by it all, not even sure if this was really happening. He sputtered some gibberish, trying to regain composure and failing miserably. “You’re… you’re just gonna twirl your little beard and say it like that?” He finally managed some real words, but they didn’t come out exactly like he wanted.

“Wait, you don’t like the goatee?” Leon leaned back, looking a little hurt and pulling his hand away from where it had been playing with his beard. “Come on, it’s so punk rock!”

“No! I… I like it. I like you! I just… ya surprised me, that’s all.” Kazuichi turned bright red, mortified by his complete lack of eloquence. Instinctively, he reached up and pulled his beanie down to his eyes.

“So ya do like me.” Leon waggled his eyebrows. 

“Was it obvious?” Kazuichi buried his face in his hands. Leon just laughed and shook his head. “Do… Do you like me?” Kazuichi peered through his fingers and asked.

“Why dontcha kiss me and find out?” Leon bit his lip, knowing he looked like hot shit as he did it.

Before Kazuichi could think twice, before he could chicken out, he took his hands down from his face and leaned towards Leon, closing his eyes and letting his lips meet Leon’s, gently. Leon slowly wrapped his arms around Kazuichi’s shoulders, pulling him closer. Kazuichi reached up and wrapped Leon’s stupid yet somehow kinda hot little goatee around his finger, earning him a laugh from the other boy, their lips breaking apart for a moment. 

But soon Leon was pulling him in again and tangling his hands in Kazuichi’s messy pink mop of hair. Kazuichi let his hand travel along Leon’s jawline, coming to rest below his ear and cupping his cheek. Leon was busy sneaking his tongue into Kazuichi’s mouth, but Kazuichi stopped suddenly and pulled away.

“Oh! I’m sorry. I shoulda—” Leon began, but Kazuichi interrupted him.

“No, it’s okay! I uh… Just wanted to warn ya about the teeth. Don’t go getting your tongue piercing caught on ‘em or anything.” Kazuichi flashed his pearly white shark teeth, and Leon burst out laughing. 

“Alright, alright, I’ll be careful.” Leon playfully bit Kazuichi’s lip, then went right back in for the kiss. Kazuichi could only melt into him, still in disbelief that Leon fucking Kuwata, Ultimate Baseball Star turned Ultimate Punk Musician, was actually into him. Since he met the guy, he had had a little, stupid fantasy in his head about dating the punk singer, getting personal little seranades like he had earlier and doing silly things like going to the skate park and messing around with Kazuichi’s latest gadgets. But he had buried all that, thinking that they were in two different classes, two different friend groups, two different worlds. But, turns out, they belonged in each other’s worlds after all.

**Author's Note:**

> big shout out to my rp group, y'all really inspired me to get back into writing <3333
> 
> also fic title is from I Wanna Be Adored by The Stone Roses :)


End file.
